


bury a friend

by tsundo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, this is garbage but this goes with my artwork i drew recently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo
Summary: What happened the night after Shockwave was taken away?Based off of this: https://twitter.com/kagebros/status/1319346033936089088?s=20
Relationships: Orion Pax & Shockwave, Orion Pax/Shockwave
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: kage's shockop fics





	bury a friend

It was the 22nd time he did this. There was an irrational thought in the back of his mind that they’d pick up. That they’d answer him and tell him they were ok. But the same tell tale click and audio message played after the tone played after what seemed like forever. 

_This is Shockwave, leave a message and I will get back to you._

He sat at the edge of the berth, slumped over as the light of the television played in front of him, the newscaster talking about the most recent events. Their face was plastered on the side of the screen, the bolded glyphs “MISSING” on the bottom of their picture. He bounced his leg up and down, a worried look on his face as he stared at the screen, phone in his servos, tapping their contact information again and pressing the call button.

But once again, the tone played for the next couple of minutes and went to the message. Orion dropped his arm and let out a sigh, looking up once again at the tv that he’d paused. The image of them on the screen was them smiling, optics bright, as if nothing was wrong. He recalled the last thing they said to him before the Senate had taken them away. 

“Remember me as I was.”

It was stupid to try and call again, but his frame acted on his own and pressed the call button once again. He brought it up to his audial and heard the tone play again, the message, no, their _voice_ , playing. When it beeped he spoke. 

“It’s… Orion. Again. Please tell me you’re alright.” He paused. “Please.”

* * *

_23 missed calls._

1: “Shockwave? It’s Orion. I’m calling to make sure you’re alright. I don’t know what the Senate did after they took you away, I tried to storm the Institution but I couldn’t find you. But I hope you’re home and safe.”

2: “I’m checking in again to see if you’re alright. I hope that is the case.”

3: “Orion again. I’m checking in again. Call me back.”

4: “It’s Orion. When you get back to your apartment, please call me.”

5: ...

6: “It’s 10pm right now. Are you home? Are you safe? Call me back.”

7: … 

8: “11pm, I tried to recharge but I’m. I’m still worried about you. Please call me back.”

9: ...

10: “The news is saying you’re missing. If you have the chance please call me back. I’m worried.”

11: “It’s Orion. They’re saying the Senate reported you missing… Even though they know exactly where you are, don’t they?”

12: “The photo they’re showing of you. You’re smiling. I just hope that’s the same case for you right now.”

13: “It’s 2am right now. I just hope you got home and you’re recharging.”

14: “I can’t recharge. I hope you’re safe.”

15: “Call me back. I love you.”

16: “I love you.”

17: ...

18: ...

19: ...

20: “I love you, Shockwave.”

21: … 

22: ...

23: “It’s… Orion. Again. Please tell me you’re alright. … Please.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
